Finn Hudson: Remembered
by OursIsTheFury94
Summary: One scene with Noah Puckerman, with each chapter featuring a different character interacting with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Personally, after the Cory tribute I am done with Glee. Its been coming for a while now, but Finn was one of my favourite characters and I just don't think I can take watching Blaine sing for an hour anymore. (Sorry to any Blaine fans who might be reading, just my opinion!)_

_But I thought, that, perhaps for my last Glee fanfic, I'd write something that gives me a chance to write about certain characters I particularly care about, and how I'd personally like them to remember/ackFinn. Sorry if your favourite character doesn't appear, but this just goes along with my personal taste._

_Each chapter will feature Noah Puckerman, and each chapter will focus on the exact same scene. The only difference is that a different character will join Puck to remember Finn. I hope that's clear enough for you all, and if not, all will hopefully become clear as you read._

_I'll post the first chapter right after this one, with a small A/N giving a brief description of why I chose each character._

_As for Puck, he's always been my favourite character and the Puck/Finn friendship was one of the only things that kept me watching last season. Each character I've chosen I particularly like interacting with Puck as well._

_Thanks for reading my rambling!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Puck and Quinn

**Quinn**

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere..._" the words came out of Puck's mouth easily enough. Sitting bythe piano in McKinley's auditorium, singing the song that had changed his best friend's life had seemed a natural thing to do. But nothing about this situation was natural. After all, how could a situation like this ever be described as such. Finn Hudson was dead.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detriot. He took a midnight train going anywhere."_

Noah Puckerman turned around in his seat to find the source of the voice, but he already knew who it was before she came into sight.

"Hey Q," he said softly, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as the blonde haired former cheerleader emerged from the auditorium's shadows.

"Puck," Quinn acknowledged.

"When did you get back?" Puck asked.

"A few hours ago," admitted Quinn. "But I just couldn't face coming back here right away. I had to prepare myself for it."

"I know what you mean," said Puck softly. "Memories."

Quinn nodded her head, eyes flickering around the room. "I did love him, you know. I really did."

"I know, Q. We all did."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Sorry if that was too short, but with Quinn, Puck and Finn I figure the simpler the better._

_I've never been a Puck/Quinn or Finn/Quinn shipper but I did appreciate that they were important to each other, in whatever sense._

_So, that's the Quinn/Puck chapter, any guesses who's next?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Puck and Kitty

**Kitty**

Off their own accord, Noah Puckerman's fingers stretched over the piano keys, bringing an all too familiar tune to life.

_"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

"That's the first time I've heard you sing, you know," came a voice from behind.

Puck looked around to find his most recent ex-girlfriend walking onto the stage. He had heard from Jake that she was dating Artie now.

"I didn't know you were around, everyone else is in the choir room," stated Kitty softly, taking a few more steps forward so she could lean on the piano Puck had just been playing.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute to myself," muttered Puck.

"Oh," gasped Kitty. "Sorry, I can go if you want."

"No," Puck replied a little to quickly. "Stay. Please."

Giving him a comforting smile, Kitty took a seat on the piano stool beside him. "I know how much Finn meant to you. I'm here for you if you need me," the Cheerio whispered, even though the two were alone in the auditorium.

Puck simply nodded, and looked down at his hands, which were now shaking. Annoyed with himself, he clenched them into fists, hoping the blonde girl beside him hadn't seen.

The next thing Puck knew, Kitty had laced her fingers through his own, her thumb rubbing against the back on his hand in a soothing motion.

"Aren't you dating Artie?" questioned Puck.

"Yes," was Kitty's simple reply. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about your welfare. You're still my friend, and right now, you need me more than Artie does."

"Thank you."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Hope you all enjoyed that second chapter._

_I chose Kitty because I wanted a chapter where Puck could be comforted, even if it was in a simple way. Kitty didn't know Finn as well as most characters, and since I've always been a fan of Puck and Kitty together, I thought she would fit the bill nicely._


End file.
